PROMISED WORLD
by Hana Okita
Summary: [We were born, under the fate of never being together. And then, you began dreaming of the world, where all things have been, PROMISED.] Based on PROMISED WORLD by Len and Miku. One-Shot for Katnisever.


**So I based this story on the song 'PROMISED WORLD' by Len and Miku. Nice song, I should say. You should listen to it.**

**And this is for Katnisever. I… kind off had forgotten that I had to write a story for her…. And… Yeah.**

**Sorry about some strange parts, because… I really don't know what's going on. Or maybe I do.**

_PROMISED WORLD_

_We were born under the fate of never being together._

_And then, you began dreaming of the world. Where all things have been _

_PROMISED._

_Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku is a couple whose love is despised. Even so, they still try their best to make their love a happy one._

_Only one girl agrees that they're just your typical couple. And her name is Akiko Komi, Miku's best and dearest friend._

Len pulled Miku into a room and stared at her.

"You know what, Miku?"

Miku stared beck at Len.

"What?"

Len gazed at her sadly.

"We can't do this anymore."

Miku frowned.

"Why?"

Len gazed away, and Miku followed his gaze, realizing that he was staring at the piano and the music sheets they created together.

"Remember the songs we created?"

Miku nodded.

"Yeah."

Len smiled sadly.

"One of us has to go."

Miku's frown grew harder.

"What's the meaning of this, Len? I thought you asked me not to care about what other people thinks!"

Len raked his hand through his hair.

"I know, but if this goes on, none of us will be happy."

Miku crossed her arms.

"Proof."

Len pointed at their songs.

"Don't you see? Even our songs are sad. We never did create happy songs."

Miku looked at the music sheets.

"Yeah, that's true, but…"

Len looked at the blue sky from the window.

"We'll never be happy."

Miku placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, humbug. I know that we're happy together."

She marched off, before Len called her back.

"Miku!"

She turned behind, frowning at him.

"What? If you're going on your useless rant again, I… I…"

Len shook a hand at her.

"I love you, Miku."

Miku softened her gaze.

"I love you too."

The next day, Kagamine Len was found dead under a building. In his hands were the music sheets, stained with some blood.

Hatsune Miku mourned for his death so much she fell sick. Akiko Komi, being her last friend, came and took care of her.

"Miku, are you okay? Do you need some help?"

Miku braided a few strands of her hair. "No, it's okay."

Komi raised an eyebrow and returned to the medicines.

"Okay. If you need some help, tell me, okay?"

Miku nodded, staring into empty space. "Okay."

"Crap," Komi muttered. "No more medicine."

"I'll be going to the pharmacy, are you sure you're fine alone? I can…" Komi looked at Miku worriedly.

"No, just go." Miku said, leaning against the pillows.

"If anything went wrong, tell Miss Luka next door, okay?" Komi said, taking her up her bag.

"Sure."

Komi placed a hand on the doorknob. "You sure you're fine?"

Miku nodded, waving a hand at Komi, who did a 'call me' gesture and went out.

"That worrywart." Miku muttered, a faint smile on her pale face. She stood up shakily, walking to the piano room.

She opened the door and walked to the piano. Miku stared at the bloodstained music sheets, carefully caressing them with a finger.

She turned to the piano and sat down, opening the covers that were starting to gather dust. Her fingers pressed onto the piano keys, and she sang along with the melody.

_Talilah-rilatta-lah; I've fallen in love,  
yes, fallen in love with a blind girl  
but my right eye shall be yours, _

_So the worlds we two see can become as one..._

Komi came home this time. "I'm…" She heard the music and looked at Miku's bed. _Not there!_ She rushed to the piano room, preparing to give the white-haired girl a nice scolding.

_Talilah-rilatta-lah; she is deaf as well,  
And so she cannot hear my lovely voice  
But that's no issue; take my left,  
Have my left ear to hear the beautiful music..._

Komi stopped dead in her tracks. _This song… I heard it before! _She placed an ear on the door. It's name… The name of the song… Komi kneaded her temples. _What is it? What is the name of that song?_

_Miku was humming a song as she and Komi walked together on the streets._

"_What song is that?" Komi asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend._

"_Oh, just a song Len and I created." Miku said, closing her eyes._

"_So… what did you call it?" Komi asked Miku, grabbing her wrist._

"_We named it…"_

The music stopped suddenly and Komi hurried to the doors, pretending to take off her shoes. Miku came out and tilted her head at Komi.

"Oh. You're back." She said and Komi put on an angry face.

"Miku, what did I say about getting off bed?"

Miku hung her head guiltily. "Sorry…" She scratched her chin, thinking out some lies.

"I… went to the toilet." She managed, staggering back to her bed.

"Oh, Miku." Komi huffed. "Why didn't you go to Miss Luka for help? The toilet is slippery, and…"

Miku rubbed her arm. "Sorry, I wanted to wait for you… but I _really _needed to go."

Komi sighed and picked up the plastic bag that contained the medicines. "Come on, you're late for your daily medicine doze."

Miku nodded, sitting up straight in her bed as Komi poured a glass of water.

"I hope you'll get better soon, Miku." Komi muttered sadly as she poured the pills into Miku's hand.

"Oh, I will." Miku assured her and drank the water. "If you believe in me."

Komi sat down beside Miku and hastily grabbed her hand. "Of course I do, Miku! Do _you _believe in me?"

Miku smiled faintly for the first time in years. "Of course. You're my last and only friend, Komi."

Komi smiled and broke their contact slowly. "Great! Now, Miku, you should go and sleep."

Miku nodded and cuddled against the soft pillows. Komi watched the sleeping girl silently.

_I promised to find him, _she thought and remembered the song. She'd better find it before she completely forgets the song.

Komi stood up hastily but softly. She tiptoed to the piano room and opened the door silently, constantly looking behind to see if her dear friend stirred.

She walked into the dark room, looking around and finding the piano. She placed a hand on the table, and felt the good luck charm she gave Miku three years ago.

"_Hey, Komi." Miku said as the wind whipped her hair backwards._

"_Hmm?" Komi looked at her white-haired friend._

"_Are you sure that you won't abandon me like the others?" Miku asked, gazing at the brown-haired girl._

"_Of course!" Komi replied cheerfully. "Why should I?"_

"_Because…" Miku stared at her legs. "Len and I…"_

"_Oh, silly Miku!" Komi said, playfully punching Miku's arm. "You and Len are just sharing pure love, no? Why despise pure love?"_

"_Proof." Miku said solemnly and her friend chuckled. What a nice habit Miku has, always-saying 'proof'._

_Komi took out a necklace with a strange charm dangling on it. "Take this. A symbol of our friendship."_

_Miku took it and examined the strange charm-necklace. "What's this charm? A treble clef?"_

"_No," Her friend laughed. "It's a charm specially made under my request."_

"_Do you have one too?" Miku asked, and Komi took out the same necklace from her neck._

"_Of course!" She put on a serious voice. "When this charm breaks, it's the end of our friendship."_

"_Sure!" Miku said and they laughed together._

Komi fingered the charm. The chain was gone, but the glass charm was still there, shining under the moonlight. So Miku kept it after so long…

Komi blinked, remembering the real purpose of her coming into the piano room. She made her way to the piano and looked at the sheets.

As she looked at the sheets, the door opened and Miku stood there angrily.

"What are you doing here?" She growled. "Why are you touching Len's things?"

Komi backed away from the piano. "I'm so sorry, Miku! I heard you… I heard you singing Cattleya just now… And… And…"

Miku shook her head. "You said you believed in me. I said I believed in you. We believed in each other."

She took out a gun. "Yet, this is what you done to me!" She screamed.

"I trusted you…" She muttered and Komi backed away. "No, Miku! I can explain!"

"What did I say about touching _our _things?" Miku muttered.

Komi's eyes widened. She has forgotten _completely _about that. "Miku! I'm so sorry! I…"

Miku pulled on the trigger and Komi fell to the ground, dead. Miku walked over to Komi, staring at the dead girl for a solid minute.

She walked over to the charm, picking it up and looking at it sadly.

"_When this charm breaks, it's the end of our friendship."_

Miku threw the charm on the floor and the shattered glass landed beside Komi.

"Goodbye, Komi. I hope that we'll meet again in our afterlife." Miku said, cutting herself with a glass shred.

"Poor thing, that girl."

"Her boyfriend died, her friend died… She's alone."

"Must be sad to be alone."

"She must have been _really _lonely."

The women stared at the three graves: Len, Miku and Komi. They sighed in unison.

"I wonder why their love was despised…" Luka muttered, placing a bouquet of roses on their graves.

**I'M SURE THAT THE SROY WASN'T LIKE THIS AT ALL. This is technically from **_**my **_**view, so yeah. Tell me if you want me to create another version.**

**-Hana**


End file.
